1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving control information in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a control signal using a muting pattern location as defined in a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a reference signal is transmitted to measure a downlink channel state in a cellular system. Specifically, in an LTE-A system, a terminal measures a channel state between a Base Station (BS) and the terminal using Channel Status Information Reference Signal (CSI-RS) provided from the BS. A received reference signal having a greater signal-to-noise power ratio of provides a more accurate measurement in channel state information. Therefore, to improve channel state information accuracy, interference power with respect to a received reference signal should be reduced.
Empty muting without a transmission time, a frequency, an antenna, and a code resource of a reference time of another transmitter is an approach for reducing interference with respect to channel state information reference information. To obtain an advantage from muting, a receiver should know which reference of a source element is muted by a transmitter. Accordingly, a muting pattern having a constant protocol has been defined in LTE-A.
However, when the conventional LTE-A muting pattern is used, control information about terminals supporting different wireless communication system protocols may not be efficiently operated.